


Bad Influence

by TheLonelyGhost



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyGhost/pseuds/TheLonelyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is sulking on the balcony of Avengers Tower with a bottle of scotch after his break up with Pepper, when he receives an unexpected (but not unwelcome) visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Influence

The call had come in from SHIELD just less than an hour ago: there was a disturbance somewhere in the city and the Avengers were needed. Tony didn't care; the rest of the team could handle whatever it was without him. He was about half way through a bottle of scotch anyway and in no condition to fly the suit. Not that that would have stopped him ordinarily, but that was the excuse he was going with.

So rather than battling whatever villain-of-the-week was stupid and/or arrogant enough to attack the city that was home to a whole band of superheroes, Tony Stark was lounging on a deck chair on the penthouse balcony of Avengers Tower watching the sun set. He was just about to take a sip of his scotch when he suddenly heard an all-too-familiar voice next to him.

"I've found that fighting the Avengers is rather dull when you're not there."

Tony paused with the glass at his lips, fighting back a smile. Looking to his right, he saw Loki lounging on the deck chair next to him wearing a loose green tunic, black leather pants, no shoes, and a pair of decidedly Midgardian black-framed sunglasses with green lenses. His ankles were crossed and his hands were linked together resting on his abdomen.

"Oh?" Tony replied, taking a sip of his scotch.

"The Captain is disgustingly self-righteous. My brother's insufferable attempts to make me see reason grate on my nerves. The green beast is hardly worth conversing with..."

"So you miss our witty banter? Is that what you're saying?"

Loki turned to look at Tony over the top of his sunglasses with one eyebrow raised.

"I would hardly call what spews forth from your mouth 'wit', Stark," he teased. "Shameless flirting might perhaps be more accurate."

"Oh, _I'm_ the shameless one? _Really?_ I had to start turning off my comm whenever I came anywhere near you during a fight so no one else would hear the downright _filthy_ things you were saying to me."

Loki shrugged.

"I had a need to distract you. You must admit - it was wonderfully effective." A wicked, toothy grin spread across Loki's face.

"It was cruel, is what it was. Do you have any idea how painful it is for me getting a hard-on while I'm in the suit?"

Loki put a hand to his chest in mock sympathy.

"Oh, you poor creature! Why did you not say anything? I would have been only too happy to strip you bare and _thoroughly_ take care of the issue, if only for the sake of your comfort."

It was only in the midst of laughter that Tony realised he was doing it. He'd barely even smiled for the past week or so, and here Loki was, making him laugh. Making him _happy_.

_How the hell was he even doing that?_

"Why are you not down there fighting with the rest of your Avengers?" Loki asked, his tone turning a little more serious.

"What, I can't take a day off?" Tony deflected immediately. The god just kept looking at him expectantly. Tony sighed, draining the rest of his drink before answering the question. "Pepper left me." _And I'm up here getting drunk and sulking about it_ , was left unsaid.

There was a brief silence before Loki spoke again.

"She is a fool."

"No," Tony responded quickly, shaking his head. "She was absolutely right to do it."

"What happened?"

Tony cringed, looking down at his empty glass and focusing on wiping the condensation away with his thumbs.

"Er, well we'd been having problems for a while now, but... I guess the last straw probably would've been when I...” Tony cleared his throat, “called out someone else's name during sex."

There was a brief, tense silence before Loki spoke again.

"Whose name?"

Tony was pretty sure his face was turning a little pink.

"Yours," he mumbled. When Loki didn't respond, Tony looked up to see the god grinning at him rather smugly. "Could you maybe not look so god damn pleased about that?" Loki's shoulders shook with silent, suppressed laughter. Tony rolled his eyes and shook his head with an exasperated smile as he reached down beside him to pick up his bottle of scotch, refilling his glass.

Just as he was about to put the bottle back down on the floor beside the chair, Loki reached across and took it from him, unscrewing the lid and taking a swig. He stood up, removing his sunglasses and vanishing them into thin air before straddling Tony's lap. He placed the bottle down on the ground, resting his forearms on the back of the deck chair either side of Tony's head, leaning in close.

"Did you wish it had been me?" Loki purred. "Did you long for it to be _my_ body writhing in pleasure beneath you instead of hers?"

Guilt warred with his arousal.

"Loki..." he said with a warning tone.

"You have been so good, Tony Stark. You were never unfaithful to her. But now she is gone. What is left to stop you from taking what I know you so desperately want?"

"Well, I'm sure the other Avengers would certainly _try_ to stop me. Speaking of which, if you're not down there fighting them, shouldn't they be back soon?"

Loki grinned wickedly.

"Oh, I would not worry about that. I think they'll be kept busy for a while yet."

Tony narrowed his eyes at the god.

"What did you do?"

"I may or may not have summoned a rather large number of Imps to wreak havoc on the streets of your fair city."

"Imps?"

"Mischievous little devils. Quite fond of causing trouble."

"Hmm... sounds like someone I know." Tony put his drink down, running his hands up Loki's thighs before moving them around to cup his ass and squeeze gently. Loki hummed pleasurably.

"Fuck. This is _such_ a _bad_ idea," Tony said in a low, breathy voice.

"Since when have you ever let that stop you?"

Well, he had a point. Tony chuckled, bringing one hand up to hook around the back of Loki’s neck.

"You're gonna be a bad influence on me, I can tell."

Tony pulled Loki in for an absolutely filthy kiss.


End file.
